Guardian
Appearance Middle-aged human Equipment *Cuendillar armor & sword (well used) *Twin blades, lightweight, durable, sharp to the point were if you where to rest the blade on steel gravity would cause the blade to cut through it Powers *Channeling (Saidin) **The art of channeling originates from the Wheel of Time Universe **Channeling can be said to be a separate form of magic, or some may say it’s a different type of arcane art, separate from magic **Essentially, the effects of channeling are similar to normal Magic – Either to create a fireball, etc. However, the method of accomplishing these effects are different. Whereas users of Magic gathers magical energy and transmutes/alters/warps them into the intended effects, users of Channeling instead use a different method **Grasping the One Power: Channelers start by accessing a source of power, using their minds as a conduit. This power, called the One Power, is said to be the force that drives the universe (although it may not be the only force, as there are others like the Æther). Female channelers access the feminine portion of it, named ‘saidar’, while males access ‘saidin’, the male portion of it. Manipulation of either is the same, although the method of control of the power is different – Males have to forcibly bend the power for their control, while females have to guide the power. **Weaving: After accessing saidin/saidar, channelers will have undergo a process called Weaving to achieve the intended effect with the One Power. The One Power manifests as strands, of which there are five types – Air, Water, Earth, Fire and Spirit. Males have more affinity with Fire and Earth, females with Air and Water, and Spirit is shared. To achieve the intended effect, channelers have to literally weave a set combination of these strands into a specified pattern. After the pattern is complete, it then manifests into the intended effect, such as a fireball. Since channelers can complete the weave at any place, the effect doesn’t necessary need to originate from the channeler. For example, a fireball weave can be completed above the target, and when the effect is manifested, the fireball will seem to appear from the top of the target and travel downwards. This intrinsic property of channeling also means that you can half-complete a weave and leave it at a spot for quick deployment later, although weaves will gradually disintergrate in a day or two **Seeing: Another intrinsic property of channeling is that male channelers (however experienced) cannot see the weaves of female channelers, and vice versa, because they are using different parts of the One Power (saidin and saidar). Less experienced channelers can’t sense that channelers of their opposite gender are channeling/grasping the One Power, and beginners can’t even sense that for channelers of their own gender. Males sense each other by feeling an ‘inwardness’ about each other, while females see a halo around other female channelers. The extent of both increases when more saidin/saidar is being channeled. Additionally, channelers cannot meddle around with other channelers’ weaves (unless they are linked, which is a different story). **Limits: However, the further the distance away from the channeler (the source/conduit of the One Power), the more physically taxing it is for the channeler. Also, the ability to channel depends on the physical strength of the individual – The more tired you are, the harder it is for you to channel, and you become increasingly more tired from channeling. It soon becomes an uphill task for the channeler. Additionally, if you make a mistake in the pattern of the weave, it will backfire and damage the channeler. As such, channelers often choose not to continue weaving when they lose enough focus (such as if they are physically tired). Most importantly, if a channeler is unable to control the One Power, such as due to tiredness, the One Power will potentially ‘overload’ the channeler (who is essentially a conduit for the One Power) and ‘burn him out’ (meaning he will never be able to channel again). Or worse, it may kill the channeler. **Guardian is an extremely experienced channeler, trained by the Black Tower and using the art for decades. As such, he is very strong in saidin (stronger than Glare). Due to his experience, he is able to flexibly use and adapt weaves whenever the need arises without the weave backfiring on him *Bene Gesserit Skills **Guardian secretly learned from the Bene Gesserit here **Prana-Bindu Musculature Training: Is almost able to control every tiny muscle of her body (Even his little toe, ear, etc). However, as he did not have proper instruction, and he was past the optimal age to learn those skills, he is unable to have full control over them. **Fighting Techniques Training: Guardian has learned the fighting forms of the Bene Gesserit, Honored Matres and Swordsmasters of Ginaz, all of which were perfected over millions of years before. However, as full muscular control is essential for one to attain his peak, he still does not totally match up to a full Bene Gesserit in terms of these skills *Asha’man Fighting Techniques **Part of the Black Tower’s training involves mastering Warder fighting techniques, of which Guardian has full knowledge of *Waterbending **The art of manipulating water into various forms and states, using one's internal energy, or 'qi' **As it uses internal energy, it is not a form of magic. Because of this, Waterbending, even Avatar-level Waterbending, is not as powerful as water magic *Waterbending requires the use of limbs, so if limb movement is restricted, one cannot Waterbend efficiently *Waterbending also requires the existence of water, as common sense would dictate